


What The Fuck, Gerard?!

by killjoysridingworld



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Crush, Gerard have a boyfriend, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mikey have a crush, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love, frank is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoysridingworld/pseuds/killjoysridingworld
Summary: Mikey have a crush on Frank, but he didn't know that Frank is Gerard's boyfriend. Yet the unfortunate event unfolds a quite interesting story.





	What The Fuck, Gerard?!

Michael Way enters his school and walked into the hallways, avoiding people by walking at the very corner and as always he went unnoticed. He is pretty used to it beside he like it. He doesn’t want people to talk to him and vice versa. It was a pain in the ass and so much hassle to talk to people, socializing is a useless thing. He preferred to stay silent. He will only talk to his brother at the school. Why? Oh because he is a loser and doesn't have a single friend and pretty much because his brother is cool and kind of an asshole that he only he can handle.

He walked straight up to his locker and quickly put his book in it and as he closed his locker, a few feet from him, about five lockers away he saw an angel. The most beautiful angel he has ever seen. A boy shorter than him, his black hair was combed neat into one side and his lip piercing just fit him more. The boy closed his locker and ended up locking his eye with him.

Mikey eyes widen and he quickly looked away; He had been caught staring again. Yes, again. It is not the first time he's watching, stalking and of course admiring Frank Iero from afar. Frank Iero, a boy who has the brightest smile, the beautiful laugh and of course mesmerizing hazel eyes of him always make Mikey's knee weak. It has been over a month since Mikey known that he was head over heel towards Frank, His crush didn't show any sign to fade instead it is growing as each day passed by. Mikey is not ashamed for liking a boy, but he is ashamed that he thinks that Frank might not like him back. Heck, Frank maybe didn't even know him.

When he turned to take a look at Frank, His heart dropped to his stomach and he felt the butterflies in his tummy. Frank smile at him.  
He smiled sweetly at him and Mikey being an awkward guy he is, he smiled back and cursed at himself. He did not look good when he smile; his smile is more crooked and looks insincere.

Frank grinned and walked towards him. Mikey's heart beat faster. Even when Frank's walk made my Mikey legs go numb. Mikey closed his locker and tried to turn and run away but Frank's voice made his leg weak. 

"Hey," Frank's greeted him; he smiled and licks his bottom lip.

Mikey felt hot all over and he just nodded, his stupid mouth doesn't seem to work right now. 

"You're Michael right? Michael Way, isn’t it?" Frank's asked, his eyes sparkling and Mikey nodded again.

"I see you are not a much a talker, he'd mentioned it before, Well, it's nice meeting you. See Ya." Frank tapped Mikey's right shoulder and walk away.

Mikey right shoulder felt numb and he swore to never wash the clothes again. He then frowned when he can't talk to frank, but then he mustered up his courage and called Frank that still not far from him. He is confused why Frank talked to him or suddenly noticed him but he brushed all the bad thoughts away and take this as his opportunity to rise.

"Frank!" Mikey called and Frank turned, cocked one of his eyebrows, a questioning looks lingered on his face.

"Call me Mikey.” Mikey smiled when Frank beamed at him.

"Hell yeah, bye Mikey!" Frank waved and then he walks away. Mikey felt himself blush harder and he don't think he could sleep well this night.

**........**

He was right, he couldn't sleep at all, but still his heart can't stop thumping so loudly even his brother could hear it.

"You okay, Mikes?" Gerard asked him on their way to school.

Mikey nodded and his corner mouth quirks up forming a small smile. Gerard walked beside him and gawked at him.

"What the- did you just fucking smile?"

Mikey look dumbfounded, yeah he is smiling. Is that wrong? He didn't know what his brother business is but Mikey felt pretty annoyed with his brother attitude. What's wrong with him smiling, why? Did he look ugly? If he does, he doesn’t a give single fuck. What's important is his crush noticed him yesterday and actually TALKED to him.

"Yeah I'm smiling, why the hell you're acting so weird?" Mikey rolled his eye as he fixed his gaze towards the path he's taking to school.

"You don't smile for any reason and no you are the one who acting weird right now! Something's good happened or what?" Gerard asked, pestering at Mikey who become more annoyed with his brother.

Mikey shrugged and walk to his locker leaving his brother hanging. He never told anyone he had a crush on someone. So he wants to keep it quiet and lay low. It kinda sucks for him because he can't tell anybody what had happened yesterday. He can't help but feeling giddy all over and he hide it very well from people in his surroundings.

Mikey open his locker and put some of his book from his bag, when he want to close the locker he sees Frank again, walking towards him, he quickly closed his locker and wanted to run away but Frank blocked his path and he giggled.

"Whoa Mikey, why's the rush?"

Mikey swallowed his saliva and tried thinking of something to say but Frank cut him off.

"Listen, I'll be coming to visit your home after school tomorrow, is that fine for you?"

Mikey never nodded so fast in his life and Frank lets out a soft laugh. Frank ruffled Mikey's hair and bid him a goodbye. Mikey just stood there like a stupid and smile. He felt his cheek hot and he wanted to scream, but that just not his style. He brushed off all his thoughts and think about how Frank's visit tomorrow going to turn out. 

One thing that he knew that tomorrow will be an exciting day.

Mikey knew Gerard had a boyfriend since, he doesn’t know maybe two weeks ago? Since he dated 'this guy' (Gerard never told his name, he said one day he will introduce his boyfriend to the family properly) Gerard never keeps quiet about him. Gerard had mention that his boyfriend is short but also good looking. He is okay with Gerard’s attraction towards men, he is too. At First, Mikey thought Gerard is asexual as he never shows any interest on anyone not even the hottest celebrity on TV. But all the suspicions thought about Gerard is asexual went away when Gerard’s announces that he have a boyfriend about weeks ago at dinner. Their parents seem cool with it and it only made Mikey anxious towards Franks.

Is Frank into guys or girls? Does Frank even like dick? Or what type Frank is into, a muscular type? Or a nerd type? Mikey hated being insecure. His self esteem is not that high either. He then snapped out from his thought when Gerard shrieked. Mikey looked towards Gerard who all giddy over his phone. Motioning someone had called him, probably his boyfriend just by the look of Gerard’s face. 

“OH! He called! Be right back... Uh. Hello? Oh, Hi-“ Then the door is closed.

Mikey shrugged, at least he closed the goddamn door. He don’t want to listen to any of disgusting sweet talking between him and his boyfriend, Mikey closed his eyes and after felt like an hour he was jolted awake by Gerard’s voice. 

He couldn’t listen to him well, he just wants to sleep and he felt blurry all over.  
Mikey couldn't care less about Gerard's boyfriend and tuned him out at the part someone's gonna come tomorrow after school. Speaking of tomorrow, Mikey couldn't wait about it and he fell asleep thinking about Frank.

**......**

Say that he has a silly crush on someone he don't care, say that he looks like a fool in love he don't care. After school he rushed to his home and makes himself more presentable. Frank's coming he doesn’t want to disappoint him by looking like a homeless person.

He wait at the living room and Gerard stills don't come home, it's been a half an hour since the school end but Mikey felt like ages waiting for Frank to come. 

After feel like forever he could hear Gerard's voice at the front door when his mom opened the door for him.

He just sat on the couch, frowned that it is not Frank. He knew Frank wouldn't lie to him. 'He will come' Mikey reminded himself.

"Mom this is my boyfriend-" Mikey could hear Gerard cheery voice and he rolled his eyes, but he is eager to know too, who is the man that swept his brother off his feet. He craned his neck to get a full view at the front door, and his eyes widen in horror.

"- Frank! Frank this is my mom." Gerard introduced Frank to Donna Way and she beamed at Frank, glad that he finally met the one his son had been talking about for these past few weeks.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Way" Frank smooth voice reach Mikey's ear. Mikey shook his head, and a dread feeling spreading across his chest. Frank is Gerard boyfriend? 

"Where is Mikey? Frank really wanted to be friends with him!" Gerard say again, his happy voice make Mikey mad but sad at the same time. He had a crush on his brother boyfriend and that is awful.

"He is in the living room! He's waiting for you both!" 

Then Mikey could hear their footstep coming closer towards his direction. Mikey jumped when he felt a hand touched his shoulder.

"Dude! Relax it just me, Mikey!" Frank grinned at him and Mikey didn't know what to do, he couldn't look at Gerard's eye obviously.

"Wait you guys already know each other?" Gerard says and looks at Mikey then Frank. Mikey nodded weakly and Frank approved it.

"Yeah, two days ago! I didn't know that our locker is just five lockers apart! How come I never noticed your brother before?" Frank shakes his head and laughed. 

"Oh I noticed you, it just you who didn't." Mikey said flatly, he tried to contain his voice and try to be normal as he could be.

Frank and Gerard shared a look and laughed; Mikey hated it but couldn't deny they look perfect together. They talked for an hour and it made Mikey more miserable. He wanted to hate both of them but he couldn’t. He needs to get out of here, before his emotions leaked out.

Mikey excused himself and went to his room, he closed the door and leaned against the door. He felt like an idiot. Of course, Frank likes Gerard, and of course Gerard likes Frank and of course they are perfect for each other. Mikey wants to cry but the tear won't come out. His heart hurt, a lot. He felt crushed all of a sudden and a tiny sobs come out from his mouth. A silent tear came out suddenly and he learned his first heartbreak on that day. He felt pathetic and heartbroken.

He is confused why he didn't break down hard yet, he knew this day would come but didn't expect that the guy is his dear brother. He stays at his room until dinner time and didn't budge when the door of his room was opened by someone, but he recognized the voice. 

"Hey Mikes, time for dinner." Gerard said stepping closer to his brother who sitting on the small chair at the corner of the room.

Mikey ignored Gerard's invitation earlier and ask him something,

"Gerard, Are you happy with him?" Mikey asked out of the blue and catch Gerard off guard.

"Wh-What? Who? Me? Happy? Him?" Gerard seems too lost to understand the question.

Mikey let out a sigh, and ask again,

"Are you happy? With Frank?"

Gerard felt his face started to blush and he took a moment to answer the question. He run his hand through his bright red hair and he let out a shy laugh. Gerard's eye turned soft and he smiled gently. Mikey felt goose bumps, he never sees Gerard like this. Ever. But when he saw it, he knew that Gerard was over the galaxy, because moon could never reach Gerard's joy right now.

"Yeah, I am and as long as I'm with him, I knew I would be happy." He replied with a soft voice. Mikey felt his heart clenched and he couldn't help but to feel happy for his brother too.

He let out a genuine smile and walks towards Gerard to hug him. Mikey ignored the sound of his heart breaking and only focused on Gerard's beautiful laugh.

"Do you mean you are not happy with me before?" Mikey joked with his infamous flat tone and receive a pat on his back.

"With you I'm happy too, don't make me choose."  
They hugged for a while until Gerard pulled back a little to look at Mikey’s face.

“Are you crying? Mikey what’s wrong?”  
Mikey didn’t make a sound only tears slipped out from his eyes. Making its way to his cheek and landed on his brother’s shirt. 

“I’m happy I guess, for you.” His voice is quiet and Gerard didn’t ask any question just pulled his brother into a warm embrace.  
They stay like that, living the moment.

They let go of each other and he knew, That his brother happiness is what matters, He wanted to be like his brother, find someone to love, spend his entire life with them, grow old and most importantly in love with each other, happily. Maybe Frank isn't the right guy for him. Frank is ultimately his brother soul mate and he knew his soul mate might be somewhere out there. Waiting for him.

_3 Years Later_

The wedding is not that big, but it is not small either. Gerard and Frank invited 150 guest and they got married in a church. After the wedding ceremony had ended (Frank and Gerard exchange Rings and Vows also hot make-out session that made crowd go crazy and the elders who needs to covers the children eyes) they held the wedding reception at the garden. (Frank wanted to book a banquet hall but Gerard insisted the garden so they could dance under the star.) Mikey knew how his brother could be a hopeless romantic because Gerard is a hopeless romantic. Not to mention their first date is a coffee date, then from a movie date to picnic under the stars to a cliché fancy restaurant date and then the whole Frank proposed to Gerard at the amusement park that made Gerard couldn't stop smiling and laughing all day. Mikey liked it when Gerard's opened up to him about his love life, he learned new things about love and sometimes the couple fight and then forgive each other mistake. They are learning, so is he. 

Gerard and Frank just dance in the middle taking the entire spotlight, having people stare at them in awe. They share a couple of kiss and exchange sweet flattery word to each other as they dance and drown to the melody.

Mikey just watched from far sitting on the garden bench and suddenly someone sitting beside him. He didn't turn to see the person and the person- a man speak to him.

"Aren't they just perfect for each other?" The man's voice is raspy and wet, like a cloud that holds rain. 

"Yeah," Mikey said without turn to see the man's face.

After a while, he looks over his shoulder and locks his eye with a pair of warm brown eyes. The man's smile and let out his hand. His curly afro hair swayed a little as a cold wind brushed past by them.  
He knew him. He is his brother in law friends. 

"My name's Ray Toro. Call me Ray."

Mikey accept Ray's hand and didn't let go of it. He smiled at Ray.

"Michael Way. Call me Mikey."

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, Mikey's not alone. xOxO


End file.
